Morning After
by Bandbabe
Summary: After spending the night together Fiona and Adam are unprepared to deal with the parental fallout. - FiAdam Fic!


"The Morning After"

Summary: After spending the night together Fiona and Adam are unprepared to deal with the parental fallout. (Fidam Fic!)

Author's Note: Not a sequel, but takes place in the same story-verse as "We Are Friends". This occurs roughly 5 months later, during Adam and Fiona's Spring semester.

Author's Note #2: Not sure if this qualifies as M, but I'll err on the side of caution for adult themes.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

.

He reached over to her side of the bed. It was still warm, but she wasn't there. Adam opened one eye and was met with soft white sheets and morning light. Looking away from the sun's glare, he slowly sat up. He quickly realized where he was and smiled. Fiona Coyne's apartment.

'_Where is she_?' he thought. He looked around to the room and spotted additional clothes on a nearby ottoman. He pulled back the covers and got up to change out of his sleepwear. He had on a black tank top, but his bindings were removed the night before. He opted for a baggy sweat shirt instead and headed out to find Fiona, wearing that and his boxers.

He found her in the kitchen, much to his surprise. She was setting the table with food while humming to herself. He smiled seeing that she was in a good mood.

He quietly came up behind her. "Morning Fi," he said as he pulled her into an embrace. She smiled widely.

"Adam," she said contently and rested her forehead on his. After a long moment she spoke, "Why don't you sit down? Coffee and food is on the table."

He followed her suggestion and got a good look at the two plates of pancakes and eggs. "Where did you get all this?" he asked surprised.

"Can't let you in on all my secrets, right?" she teased. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing dining ware for two.

When she returned she added, "You know, you've got a serious case of bedhead here." She lightly ran her hand through his hair. Adam had skipped his usual routine and it showed.

They laughed. "Yea, what happened last night?" he joked.

She handed him a napkin. "More like what didn't happen last night," she said playfully.

Adam grew uncomfortable. "Fi, I'm sorry about—"

"I was only teasing," she interrupted. "But I wanted to let you know that it's alright," she said sincerely holding his gaze.

Last night was a milestone for them. They had been together for three months and it was the first time Adam stayed over at Fiona's apartment. He told his parents he was sleeping over at Eli's. When Adam arrived yesterday he was nervous and elated about where the night could lead. They had kissed and shared heavy make out sessions before, but now they were ready to be more intimate. Or so Adam thought.

To him, the idea of Fiona naked and touchable was _hot_. The idea of her seeing him naked and touching him, not so much. The kindest way to explain last night was performance anxiety. Parts of last night were amazing. He had tried to get into the moment and ignore his insecurities, but he just wasn't comfortable with his body.

Adam frowned. "We went through all this trouble—"

She silenced him by bringing a finger to his lips. As she drew closer she told him, "And we have all the time in the world to try again."

Adam smiled. He felt so much love for this incredible girl. Fiona leaned into him and replaced her finger with her lips on his. He pulled her closer and ran his arm down the length of her back, feeling the fabric of her beautiful silk nightgown.

It was perfect.

So perfect, that neither heard the click of the front lock. Or footsteps as two Coynes entered the Condo. One minute Fiona and Adam were in their own world. The next they heard gasps.

"Fiona!" Mrs. Coyne yelled.

She and Adam snapped away from each other to find her Mom and Declan staring back at them with shocked expressions.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona demanded. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was not expecting any visitors this weekend.

"I should ask you that!" Mrs. Coyne responded. She took in the sight of two teens, both dressed in night clothes – one with obvious bedhead. She deduced Adam had stayed over. "Fiona Coyne, I raised you better than this!"

Fiona snorted. At the moment she wasn't embarrassed, she was angry. "Are you kidding me? How many times has Declan sneaked out to hook up with random girls? I don't see how you could turn a blind eye to that yet be upset with me!"

"Fiona," Declan said pleading her to calm down.

"Any parent would be upset about this, Fiona," her mom countered. They stared at each other for a long moment. It reminded Adam of an old Western. He felt awkward because he wasn't sure how to dissipate the tension.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Coyne. I overstepped," he offered. She looked at him hard.

"Adam, you don't have to apologize," Fiona quickly told him.

"I appreciate the sentiment Adam," Mrs. Coyne responded. Declan and Adam exchanged a look. Adam was relieved that Declan didn't seem angry, on the contrary he was reassured Declan would mediate between mother and daughter.

"I should go," Adam said acknowledging they needed to talk. He looked at Fiona. "I'll call you later?"

She looked at him, then looked down and nodded, "Yeah."

Adam reached up and gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead, which caused her to smile. He then walked back to the bedroom to change his clothes. He put on his jeans from yesterday and kept his sweatshirt on, bypassing binding. '_The sooner I'm out of here, the better_,' he thought. He adjusted his belt and placed the rest of his clothes into his bookbag.

He could hear the Coynes talking in the distance. '_More like fighting in clipped tones_,' he thought as he let himself out.

While waiting for the tram he whipped out his phone. "We need to talk ASAP!" he texted Eli.

A moment later he received, "Last night went last that well?" Adam sighed. He could handle jokes later.

"I'm serious. Can you meet me at the Dot in 20?" he wrote back.

"Ok, see you there."

As he sat on the tram he placed his head in his hands. How did this weekend go so wrong? It was only 9AM and already he had left Fiona's. He was expecting to be enjoying breakfast in bed – not worrying if Mrs. Coyne was going to tell his parents what she saw.

When he arrived at the Dot Eli was already sitting at a table outside with 2 cups of coffee.

"Hey man!" Adam greeted him. "Thanks."

"Well, I figured if you're calling me at 9 in the morning, you probably could use a cup too," Eli smirked. "So, do tell…"

"Well, there's not much to say about last night," Adam admitted. Eli looked disappointed but kept quiet. "However, I there's a lot I could say about this morning."

Eli raised his eyebrows.

"I wake up. Fiona's in the kitchen with breakfast. We're kissing, just enjoying the moment… and then her mom and brother walk in," Adam told him.

"Wait – WHAT?" Eli said surprised. "Dude, that is not how I thought this story was going to go."

"I know! I'm freaking out a little. Fiona and her mom were arguing when I left. I don't know what she going to do with Fiona. I'm also worried she's going to tell my parents where I spent the night. Either way, we're screwed." Adam rested his head on the table.

-oOo-

When he opened the door the house was quiet. Maybe everyone was still in bed. It was only 10AM, and his parents had been known to sleep in from time to time. Then he rounded the corner and saw his parents sitting on the couch – waiting for him. He spotted Drew sitting on the steps of the staircase. His brother flashed him a sympathetic look.

"Adam, please sit down," his mom said in a measured tone. He sighed and sat across from them. "We got an interesting call from Mrs. Coyne."

"Is that so?" Adam said in a light tone.

"Adam," his stepfather said in a warning tone. "You lied to us and you misled Mrs. Coyne. We would appreciate it if you'd take this discussion seriously."

His mother was far less diplomatic. "It's inappropriate for you to be spending time alone with that girl at her apartment."

"Mom! I'm sixteen," Adam yelled.

"Exactly, you're only sixteen. You're still a minor and this girl isn't," his mother argued.

"Right, being two years older than me is such a huge difference," Adam responded.

"You're father and I, are responsible for keeping you safe. Lying about where you are to be with a _girl _makes us lose trust in you!" Mrs. Torres told him.

His eyes watered with angry tears. "That's right. A girl. Let's talk about what this is really about," Adam said in a clipped tone.

"Is that really what you think, Adam?" she questioned.

"You always hated Fiona. When her family pushed for us to break up you were more than happy to join in. Fiona's wonderful, Mom. She's a beautiful person, inside and out, who accepts me for I really am," Adam told her. "You don't like her because you want Gracie back. You don't want me to date girls, you want me to be one!"

Mrs. Torres looked crestfallen. She couldn't find the words to respond.

Adam continued, "Gracie's gone. Even if I was her I would still date girls because gender and orientation are independent of each other. You know that."

"Adam, I just don't think she's right for you. You have so much going on right now. You need to figure out who _you_ are and you want out of life first," Mrs. Torres stated honestly.

"And you're afraid she'll influence my decision?" Adam asked.

She nodded.

"Mom, I've always known I wasn't a girl. Being with Fiona has nothing to do with it," he assured her. "I'm sorry I lied to you about where I was staying. That was wrong. However, as difficult as this may be to hear… I just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend."

Mrs. Torres looked at her son. She could see the ghost of Gracie, but it was unmistakable that standing before her was a teenage boy. "Adam, go take a shower. Looks like you need one."

Adam smiled and hugged his Mom. "Okay."

.

-FIN-

* * *

Author's Note #3: Wanted to explore issues the Coynes and Torres families may have with Fiona and Adam's relationship. They love their children, but they are struggling to reconcile their own biases.


End file.
